Game commands
There are several Diablo II command line and in-game options available. All of the options explained below are available to users, but are not supported by Blizzard technical support. If you have any problems running the game using these, then please revert to the un-altered game mode. If a shortened code exists, it will be listed before the full-length code, such as: /f /friends or -w -window. Game commands Chat Shortcuts These are basic Windows commands that also work in Battle.net chat. *'CTRL+X:' Cuts the selected text *'CTRL+C:' Copies the selected text *'CTRL+V:' Pastes the selected text *'CTRL+A:' Select all text *'CTRL+N:' Pastes the name you have selected *'ALT+N:' Pastes the name you have selected *'ALT+V:' Toggle channel enter/leave notifications *'ALT+W:' Sends a private message to the selected user. *'TAB:' Cycles through the last 10 commands *'CTRL+M:' Diablo II: Toggles music on Battle.net and the main menus. Basic interactions *'/ignore (player):' Squelches messages from this player. *'/msg (player):' Sends a private message. *'/msg (character name):' Sends a private message. *'/msg *(accountname):' Sends a message to any character logged on from that account. *'/msg (D2 CharacterName@RealmName):' Allows messages to be sent between the realms: USWest, USEast, Asia, or Europe. *'/d2notify:' Toggle channel enter/leave notifications. *'/reply:' Replies to the last message sent. *'/squelch (player):' Ignore messages from this player. *'/unsquelch (player):' Turns off squelch for this player. *'/unignore (player):' Turns off squelch for this player. *'/users:' Displays all number of users, games and channels on the server. *'/w (player):' Sends a private message. *'/who (channel):' Lists all the characters in a given channel. *'/whoami:' Displays your account information to you. *'/whois (player):' Displays that player's info to you. *'/whisper (player):' Sends a private message. *'/whisper *(accountname):' Sends a message to any character logged on from that account. Friends As a shortcut, use the number of someone on your friends following a % symbol instead of typing their name. /f %5 will send a message to your fifth-listed friend. The maximum number of friends is limited to 25. *'/f /friends:' Shows help about these commands. *'/f a /friends add (accountname):' Adds the account name to your friends list. *'/f a /friends add (charactername):' Adds the account name to your friends list. *'/f a /friends add (username):' Adds the account name to your friends list. *'/f d /friends demote (accountname):' Moves that friend down one slot (or specified number) in your friends list. *'/f l /friends list:' Shows all of your friends and their current status. *'/f m /friends msg (message):' Sends the message to everyone on your friends list. *'/f p /friends promote (accountname):' Moves that friend up one slot (or specified number) in your friends list. *'/f r /friends remove (accountname):' Removes that account from your friends list. Ignoring *'/o igpub /options ignorepublic:' Ignore messages in public chat channels from anyone who isn't in your friends list. *'/o unigpub /options unignorepublic:' Re-allows messages in public chat channels from anyone who isn't in your friends list. *'/o igpriv /options ignoreprivate:' While in private channels, you will not receive messages from anyone who isn't on your friends list. *'/o unigpriv /options unignoreprivate:' While in private channels, you may receive messages from anyone who isn't on your friends list. *'/o igw /options ignorewhispers:' Ignore whispers from anyone who isn't in your friends list. *'/o unigw /options unignorewhispers:' Re-allows whispers from all users. Set status *'/away (reason):' Displays your away status and the specified reason to players who might query you. *'/dnd (reason):' Blocks all incoming messages and displays the specified reason to the sender. Chat, Private Channel, and Op Commands Commands that only work in chat. Some only work for channel ops in private channels. *'/ban (player):' Bans a player (Channel Ops only). *'/channel (channel):' Join selected channel. *'/clan (your name):' Create a private clan channel with your name as the title. *'/designate (username):' Assigns a channel operator if none are in place. This user will become the Op when the current Op leaves or resigns. *'/kick (player):' Kicks a player (Channel Ops only). *'/rejoin:' Rejoin current channel (useful after a desynch). *'/resign:' Stop being the channel operator (Channel Ops only). *'/stats (username):' Shows the stats of a StarCraft player, will always show 0-0-0 for Diablo players. *'/unban (player):' Unbans a player (Channel Ops only). In-game Commands These only work when typed into the chat box while playing the game. Many of the Chat Channel commands work in-game too, including all of the various messaging and ignoring controls. A shortcut for repeating commands in game is to hit enter to open the chat box, and then use the up/down arrows to cycle through commands you sent out previously in that game. You can resend the same ones, or backspace to delete portions. *'/framerate:' Displays the same stats as /fps, but also includes some memory allocation information. *'/fps:' Shows in-game framerate. 25 is the maximum display rate. *'/nopickup:' Stops your character from picking up any items in that game unless holding the show item key. *'/players (1-8):' Simulates more players in the game to increase drops and game difficulty (single player only). *'/soundchaosdebug:' Plays every sound in the game. Type the command again to turn it off. *'/time:' Displays your local time and Battle.net server time. Target line attributes These commands change some functions of the game, they must be present when the program starts up. To enable them, right click on the Diablo II shortcut and choose Properties. In the target box after the last quotation, press the space bar once and type in the command lines below. Multiple commands can be issued, divided by a space between. Example: "C:\Program Files\Diablo II\Diablo II.exe" -w -nofixaspect This will cause the game to run in windowed mode without adjusting the aspect ratio, allowing you to play the game in widescreen. Notes: Many of these do not work in later game versions. The exact functions of some codes remain unknown. Acts *'''-act1:' Characters are level 1 in act 1 (default). *'-act2:' Characters are level 16 in act 2. *'-act3:' Characters are level 21 in act 3. *'-act4:' Characters are level 27 in act 4. *'-act5:' Characters are level 33 in act 5. Video Options *'-d3d:' Use direct3d video mode. *'-exp -expansion:' Switch expansion mode. *'-fr -framerate:' set frame rate to... *'-gamma:' Set gamma to... *'-glide:' Use glide video mode. *'-lq -lowquality:' Decreases graphical quality to increase game speed. *'-nofixaspect:' Do not fix the aspect ratio to 4:3 when maximizing in windowed mode. This lets the game 'stretch' to fill your monitor. *'-opengl:' Use opengl video mode. *'-per -perspective:' Turn perspective mode on (full screen non-ddraw mode only). *'-rave:' Use rave graphics modes. *'-vsync:' Turns visual synchronizing on. *'-w -window:' Switch window mode. Network Options *'-bn -battlenetip:' Set battle.net server IP to... *'-gamename:' Set gamename to... *'-gametype:' Set game type to... *'-joinid:' Set join id to... *'-mcpip:' Set mcpip server IP to... *'-nopk:' ? *'-openc:' ? *'-s -serverip:' Set tcp/ip game server IP to... Game Options *'-arena:' ? *'-difficulty:' ? *'-nosave:' Never saves the game. *'-txt:' For mod creator, generate .bin file. Character Options *'-ama:' Set character class to Amazon. *'-asn:' Set character class to Assassin. *'-bar:' Set character class to Barbarian. *'-dru:' Set character class to Druid. *'-nec:' Set character class to Necromancer. *'-pal:' Set character class to Paladin. *'-sor:' Set character class to Sorceress. *'-bnacct:' Set battle.net account name to... *'-bnpass:' Set battle.net password to... *'-ctemp:' Use the character template in arena mode. *'-i -invincible:' ? *'-name:' Set battle.net character name to... *'-realm:' Set battle.net realm name to... Monster Options *'-m -monsterclass:' ? *'-md -monsterdebug:' ? *'-minfo -monsterinfo:' ? *'-nm -nomonster:' ? Item Options *'-rare:' ? *'-unique:' ? Debug Options *'-cheats:' ? *'-log:' ? *'-msglog:' ? *'-ns -nosound:' Disables all sounds. *'-questall:' ? *'-safe -safemode:' ? *'-seed:' Shows the game seed, based on the time of the game creation. Set map seed to... File I/O Options *'-comint:' Dynamic data structure. *'-direct:' Loads data directly from disk. *'-gamepass:' Set game password to... *'-lem -lowend:' ? *'-nocompress:' No compression. *'-npl -nopreload:' Does not preload game files. *'-skiptobnet:' Go to battle.net directly. *'-token:' Set close game token to... -Custom Options *'-autorest:' Automatically restart after exiting. *'-client:' Run in client mode (directly in game). *'-clientexit:' Exit after quitting game. *'-launch:' Launch mode. *'-lng (ENG, CHN):' Set language to... *'-multiclient:' Multiple characters. *'-nochar:' Disable character image. *'-noexit:' Do not automatically exit. *'-nohook:' Disable hook. *'-nonotify:' No error notify. *'-noplugin:' Do not load plugins. *'-noscript:' Do not load scripts. *'-notitle:' No window title bar. *'-hookexe:' Set hook version check game.exe to... *'-hookwnd:' Set hook window class to... *'-res640:' Start window in 640x480 resolution. *'-res800:' Start window in 800x600 resolution. *'-server:' Server mode (need d2server.dll). *'-servername:' Set game server name to... *'-title:' Set window title to... *'-sndbkg''' This enables sound in background Category:Diablo II Category:Diablo II: Lord of Destruction Category:Gameplay